The present invention relates to a system for controlling the ignition timing of an internal combustion engine such as an automotive engine.
A learning control system for correcting the ignition timing has been proposed. The control system is adapted to advance the ignition timing so as to produce a maximum torque as long as the level of the engine knock does not exceed a tolerable level. The ignition timing stored in a RAM is corrected by a small correcting quantity (quantity of correction) and converged to a desired value little by little.
In a conventional ignition timing control system, the ignition timing is controlled at each cylinder by a quantity of correction obtained in a program for each cylinder. The correcting quantities for each cylinder are stored in a RAM. Therefore, a RAM having a large capacity must be provided in the system.